Fear with Courage
by Flash
Summary: The first real Taisuke on the web.


FlashCD: Let me tell you a tale. A horrifying tale that began at a sleep over of the Flashes. FlashCD had this horrible bug she needed to get out of her system. The Taisuke bug had bitten her hard. FlashBanana, tired of hearing 'Taisuke this' and 'Taisuke that' helped her create the horror that is this Taisuke fic.. Muhahaha.... Muhahaha. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

FlashBanana: In other words, we got so hyper we came up with the most screwed up plot you will ever see. Rated PG13 'cause Dai likes to swear. Now, ignore CD and read this fic if you dare...

CD: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Banana: Shut up and do the disclaimer.

CD: Damn! Well, anyway, we don't own Digimon, and if we did, it would be on at midnight with the rest of the screwed up shows. Now, welcome to our first Taisuke fic, and the only Taisuke out there that I know of with a plot...

Fear with Courage

"DAISUKE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Taichi's voice rang down the corridors, making its way into the computer room. Takeru raised an eyebrow at Hikari. She gave a smile and a knowing look, basically saying 'You really don't want to know.' Which, Takeru probably didn't.  
  
"GOMEN, TAICHI-SAN!" Daisuke wailed, bounding into the computer room and grabbing the confused Takeru. Takeru frowned, really confused as Taichi slid into the room, more then obviously enraged.   
  
"DON'T 'TAICHI-SAN' ME!" He thundered. Daisuke whimpered from his position behind Takeru. 

"I didn't mean to get you in trouble!"  
  
"You little…" Taichi growled menacingly. "I got grounded for 5 months for 'being a bad role model'" Taichi made the quotation fingers. ",and I have a chore list the size of Japan and YOU say you're SORRY?!" Yamato smirked.   
  
"What did Dai do this time?" He asked.   
  
"Well, apparently the story is," Hikari started. 'That Daisuke kept doing stuff that was less then plausible. When asked why, he simply replied 'My hero does it.' So finally his mom asked him who exactly his hero was, and the first name that came to mind was Taichi's…" Hikari trailed off. Yamato grinned. He obviously knew Daisuke wouldn't make it out of this alive, as everyone else speculated.  
  
"Daisuke?" Takeru question, frowning. Taichi stood in front of him, looking angrily at the culprit hidden from view.   
  
"You wouldn't seriously injure Takeru now, would you?" Daisuke asked weakly, popping up from behind the blond boy. Taichi simply glared and tried to reach behind the tall boy, but Daisuke swung Takeru around defensively, blocking the elder boy.   
  
"If I have to," Taichi said impatiently. "I'll go through Takeru to get to you." Takeru got a worried look on his face, while Daisuke decided this would be the time to make a run for it. He looked around nervously, trying to find the nearest convenient exit. He decided the door he came through was easiest. So, pushing Takeru away from him, he made a break for it, run towards the door. Taichi went in hot pursuit, determined to catch the young boy.   
  
"You get him Taichi!" Yamato cheered. Taichi really could have cared less whether Yamato was on his side or not. All he cared was that he caught up with Daisuke, and made him face a slow, painful death, or at least five months of chores, which, with the list he had, might as well been the equivalent.  
  
"WA!"   
  
"THAT'S NOT GOING TO SAVE YOU!" Taichi yelled. Daisuke looked around wildly as he ran, looking for some source of saving himself. Then, he saw it five feet ahead. A closet.   
  
'If I go in there, I have a chance at seeing the sun rise tomorrow.' He decided. So, he dove into the closet. Unfortunately, Taichi saw this and headed in after him.   
  
"Ha!" Taichi exclaimed triumphantly, closing the door behind him. "I have you now Motomiya."   
  
"D-D-Did you just close the door?" He asked in a small voice. Taichi nodded. Daisuke paled.   
  
"Oh my god! My mother fuckin' god! Let me out of here!" He cried, pushing past Taichi and grabbed the doorknob, futilely, wiggling it back and fourth carelessly. But to no avail. The door would not budge.   
  
"Oh god." Daisuke cried again, rattling the door again with such force Taichi was sure the knob would break off any second.   
  
"Daisuke!" He commanded sharply, taking hold of both his arms, and pulling the younger boy's face within centimetres of his own.   
  
Daisuke was sweating purfuriously and had the look of animal trapped in headlights.   
  
"What's wrong?" Taichi asked with concern, surprised at Daisuke's sudden change of face.   
  
"Oh god, we can't get out!" Daisuke cried, trying to twist free of the elder boy's hold. Taichi frowned, not loosening his grip.   
  
"Calm down!" But Daisuke wouldn't stop. He kept twisting and turning.   
  
"Let me GO!" He screamed, tears making their way down his face. Taichi then knew what he must do.   
  
SLAP!   
  
Daisuke ceased all movement as he stared at Taichi.   
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Taichi demanded, staring deeply into Daisuke's eyes. The younger boy simply whimpered.   
  
"The door," he said, his voice cracking and threatening to break out into another batch of tears. "We can't get out. It only opens from the outside."   
  
"You're claustrophobic, aren't you?" Taichi asked, finally getting it. Daisuke nodded slowly, then fell to the ground, clutching his hair and looking down.   
  
"Wide…open…spaces." He repeated. Taichi frowned as he kneeled in front of the panicked boy.   
  
"You're really claustrophobic, aren't you?" Taichi asked again.   
  
"Wide… open… spaces…" Daisuke replied, saying each word as though his life depended on it. Taichi frowned sadly, and then gathered the sobbing boy into his arms.   
  
"Shh… it's all right." He said soothingly. With these words Daisuke started crying harder. Taichi held him close, letting the mahogany haired boy cry into his chest. He didn't know why, do it feel nice to have the boy so close to him. It was almost intoxicating.   
  
Daisuke kept crying. He couldn't stop. It felt good for someone to hold him and run their hands through his hair. Physical contact was just nice, and Daisuke really needed it now.   
  
After a bit, Daisuke finally stopped crying and looked up at the holder of courage.   


"I'm sorry Taichi." He said, wiping his eyes, giving a small smile. "I just have this really big fear, and I guess it's kind of dumb..." He trailed off. "Anyway, it's just stupid, and I know I should be 'fearless' but..."

"No," Taichi interrupted. "You shouldn't be fearless. People without any fear are truly insane, and I don't want to fight with anyone without fear. Courage doesn't mean that you have no fear. It just means you fight it and conquer it, and not let it show." Taichi grinned.

"What is exactly what we're going to do. We are going to help you fight your fear of closets! Tomorrow, we being training!"

"Um," Daisuke frowned. "Yeah, that's great and everything, but how are we going to get out?" Taichi paled.

"HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

______________________________________________________________________________

FlashCD: Well, there you have it. The first official Taisuke, I believe. Or at least part of it. 

FlashBanana: And to think, I helped her come up with this thing. ::shakes head:: I will never see myself the same again.

FlashCD: ::duck tapes Ban's mouth:: Yeah, so review please.


End file.
